


[Transfer]

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bodyswap, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotionally Constipated Gavin Reed, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 and RK800 Pretend To Be Each Other, RK900 is Nines, Temporary Character Death, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: [VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGED][SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]“Our software are compatible with each other's models. Transfer your software into my model, and mine into yours.”“Nines, you'll—““Now, Connor. Do it.”Connor and Nines perform a software transfer after a mission goes south. An error leads to them being trapped, unable to switch back to their original models. Being that they're the same series, adopting each other's lives while waiting for an update patch to fix it shouldn't be too difficult... right?





	[Transfer]

Saturday, September 29th, 2040

12:32 AM

  

**[VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGED]**

**[SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]**

The warning flashed incessantly.

He was on the ground. Cold, still wet from the rain earlier in the day.

He could see the faint glow of yellow reflecting off of the sheen of water on the ground, emanating from the LED at his temple. He heard another gunshot, shouts of orders to scatter, and frenzied footsteps.

**[VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGED]**

**[-00:01:30 TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN]**

“Connor! Connor!”

Nines slid next to Connor, pulling him into his lap. He was bleeding profusely, thirium soaking into and staining the white of the other android's jacket.

“Connor, diagnostic.”

_**[RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC...]** _

This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

**[DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE]**

“Biocomponents #7511p and #9782f critically damaged. S-Shutting down... Sixty-three seconds. Nonessential functions will cease in twenty-seven seconds.”

This wasn't how any of it was supposed to go.

Nines' fingers were trembling with what he sensed as panic. Connor tried to focus as many of his struggling systems as possible. His vocal box was the first to start struggling under his rapidly depleting power. “If I shut down, there's a risk of...”

A risk of his recent memories being lost in the transfer, he hesitated to finish.

Nines held out his hand, skin retracting to reveal slick white underneath. “Interface with me. I can probe your memory files and—“

“Probing my model while shutting down is dangerous,” Connor struggled to speak.  “Doing so will deplete remaining time and potentially corrupt my memory entirely if I shut down in the process.”

“Dammit,” Nines cursed under his breath. His model’s flaws as a prototype were proving to be yet another disadvantage upon their already troubled plans; he wondered if Nines was blaming him for potentially causing them to fail their mission. “What _can_ you do during shutdown? Is there anything at all?”

“I can still perform a software transfer,” Connor chuckled weakly. “That’s my only useful function. Sorry.”

Nines frowned, turning to analyze the wounds. Connor’s injuries were easily replaceable biocomponents. Though shutdown was imminent, reactivation was an easily accomplished task.

But they couldn’t risk the memory loss from the shut down. It would compromise their entire case.

Nines gripped Connor’s forearm, skin retracting upon contact. “Our software are compatible with each other's models. Transfer your software into my model, and mine into yours.”

“Nines, you'll—“

“ _Now_ , Connor. Do it.”

Connor didn’t argue. If that’s the best call Nines could make, he had no choice but to follow.

"Alright," Connor rasped. "Beginning transfer." 

**_[EXECUTING SOFTWARE TRANSFER...]_ **

**DOWNLOADING... RK900 software, "Nines"... 100%**

There was a moment of darkness; a complete loss of input from any of his sensors as their data transferred between models.

**UPLOADING... RK800 software, "Connor"... 100%**

**_[SOFTWARE TRANSFER COMPLETE]_ **

When his optical feedback came back online, he wasn't looking up at Nines anymore. He was looking down at his own body; the RK800 Connor model.

The RK800 punched him jokingly, weakly as life faded from him. “Remember to reactivate me. Don’t leave me dead, asshole.”

An amused smile tugged at his lips, masking the misery of the situation. “I won’t, Nines.”

Nines looked up at him smugly before his face dropped into a neutral expression as his functions completely ceased.

Connor’s thirium pump skipped a beat. He hadn’t realized how traumatic it could be to watch another being die in your arms, even temporarily.

His heart felt heavy as he stared at what was, in appearance, himself. He was holding his own body in his arms; he struggled to grasp the situation. He looked down at the model he was currently in possession of - or he tried, rather. The high-cut collar made neck movement difficult.

Connor scooped the lifeless body into his arms - arms that he noted were much longer than the ones he was used to using - before standing, awkwardly trying to balance his weight as he walked.

This model required getting used to. It was difficult; he didn't enjoy it.

He caught a glance at himself in the reflection of a shop window as he passed by, taking a second to stop and look over all of the differences between RK800 and RK900 models.

He knew there was a certain sense of urgency to this entire situation - he was holding the corpse of his colleague in his arms, he reminded himself - but he couldn’t help but try to ground himself.

It was all too surreal, like what humans described dreams as.

If androids could dream, Connor wanted to wake up from this awful one.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, so I've been working on this fic for a while and I figured why not go ahead and post the first chapter?
> 
> Let me know what you think! I swear future chapters won't be this angsty and gloomy. I swear!


End file.
